


Moira Gets Pegged

by CanLandsMissingProzac



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Author is Bad at Titles, F/F, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Mommy Kink, PWP, Pegging, Smut, f/f - Freeform, strap on, trans woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanLandsMissingProzac/pseuds/CanLandsMissingProzac
Summary: Moira asks her wife to peg her.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Moira Gets Pegged

"Moira?"

"Yes, m'aingeal?"

"Are you sure this is something you want me to do?"

Moira chuckled lightly, planting a small kiss on the doctors neck, causing the blonde woman to shudder. 

"I wouldn't have asked, otherwise."

Another kiss. This time, the Geneticist followed it with a light bite. She felt short, manicured nails dig into her shoulder.

"... What are you afraid of, Angela?" she asked, trailing a hand down her wife's pale chest, and gently cupped a breast.

" _ Ah… _ I…" she let out a quiet moan, before looking into Moira's hetero-chromatic eyes.

"Yes…?"

"... I'm afraid I might mess up and hurt you."

"Angela…" 

Moira sighed and leaned forward, closing the already tiny gap between them, and kissed her, caressing her cheek with her free hand.

"... We've copulated before, yes?"

Angela nodded, leaning into her hand.

"Many times."

"And how many times have I hurt you when you haven't asked for it?"

"... Not once."

"Exactly. Just do what I do, and I promise, with all my heart, that we'll both be okay." Moira smiled, moving a stray lock of golden hair out of Angela's face, who nodded.

"... Alright." she replied, returning the soft smile. "I can do this."

Moira gave another kiss, before pulling away and standing up from their bed. 

"Excellent. I'll get the supplies."

**\---**

When Moira returned, Angela was nervous. She had never done anything like this before. How was her wife so sure that she wouldn't accidentally hurt her?

She watched as the Geneticist spread out the items she had fetched; a bath towel, a bottle of water, and a slightly suspicious black paper bag. Picking up the water, she turned to Angela.

"Would you be so kind as to put this on the nightstand?" she asked, handing it to the Doctor, who obliged. 

"... Oh, and please pull out the lubricant and condoms."

Angela frowned. Condoms? 

Despite her confusion, the younger woman opened the top drawer of their nightstand and fished through it, before finding the lube and box of condoms, and set them down next to the water bottle. Turning back around, she noticed that Moira had spread out the towel so that it laid flat in the centre of their bed. She had figured what that was for, but the black bag quickly found her attention once again. 

"... Moira?"

"Sea?"

"What's in that bag?" She asked, pointing to the object in question. Moira glanced down, and smiled. 

"I'm glad you asked, my love. Take a look."

Angela nervously did as she was told and looked into the bag her wife had provided. Frowning, she reached into it, before pulling out a box.

Moira watched with eager eyes as the younger woman opened the box, feeling an all-too-familiar heat begin to slowly build up in between her legs as she watched her reaction.

"Mein Güte… Is… Is this what I think it is…?"

Moira nodded.

"I had it ordered in a few weeks ago, it arrived in the mail this morning while you were in the shower."

Angela felt her heart race as she pulled the dark purple dildo from the box. It had been years since she had owned one, and just holding it in her hands made her heart flutter.

"There's more to it." Moira added, watching intently as the Swiss woman dug out a thin, black leather strap. 

"... It's a strap-on?" Angela asked. Moira nodded. 

"I-I thought-"

"You don't have to use it tonight if you're not comfortable with the idea," Moira began. But I thought it might make things a little easier for-"

"I wanna use it." Angela interrupted, before blushing. "S-Sorry…!" 

The Geneticist smiled. 

"No need to apologise," she replied. "But please don't feel like you have to use it on my behalf." Angela shook her head.

"N-No… I definitely wanna use it." 

"Do you know how to set it up?" 

Angela paused. 

"... Yes, I think so."

"I'll leave you to it, then."

Moira took the box and bag and moved it to the corner of the room, before making her way back to the bed. She stood quietly for a moment, taking in the sight of her beloved wife stripping out of her undergarments, then securing the silicon dick onto the strap. The older woman followed suit, unbuttoning her black denim jeans and pulling them, along with her boxers, down, her half-erect cock now free. 

As Angela slid her legs into the harness, she glanced over, seeing her wife in such a state of undress, and blushed, feeling her heart beat inside of her chest. Of course, she had seen her naked many times before, but it never failed to leave her breathless. Moira looked at her and smiled. 

"Are you ready?" she asked, taking a step forward. 

"That depends..." Angela smirked, closing the gap between them and trailing a finger down the older womans' chest. She giggled and stood on her toes, leaning into Moira while making sure to rub the toy painfully slow against her member, her smirk growing when she heard a slight groan. 

"... Are  _ you? _ " she continued, rolling her hips and eliciting another pleasured moan from her wife who, at that moment, grabbed Angela by the waist and spun her around so that her back was turned towards the bed, before pushing her down onto it and climbing on top of her. Angela gasped, surprised. 

"... You  _ know _ I can't stand it when you tease me." Moira frowned, her face inches away from Angela's who, despite being clearly flustered, was still grinning. 

"I know, you're impatient!" the blonde teased. " _ You _ know how much I love teasing you!"

It was almost routine by now. The two of them would get flustered, Angela would tease Moira, who would get annoyed and impatient, even threatening to finish herself off at one point. Of course, it was always laughed off between them, and had become somewhat of a running gag.

Moira's frown faded into a warm smile, and she leaned down, placing small kisses down the doctor's neck. She felt her shudder beneath her, spurring her on even further as she began to gently bite.

"Ah," Angela looked up, her smirk returning. "Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" 

Moira blushed. 

"... Right. Of course."

Angela laughed and kissed Moira's cheek as the Irish woman moved, freeing her wife, and proceeded to crawl onto the bed and onto the towel that she had laid out moments earlier. Moira was often the one to top, so having the roles switched was going to take some getting used to. 

As Angela stood up, she stretched before turning around, and seeing her wife sprawled across the bed like that did wonders for her libido; if she wasn't turned on before, she sure as  _ hell _ was now. 

"Bring the condoms and the lube when you're ready." Moira looked at Angela, her now fully erect cock on full display. Angela nodded, grabbing the items off the nightstand and climbed onto the bed, positioning herself between the Geneticists open legs. 

"Okay… What do I do now…?" Angela felt stupid for asking, but she needed to be certain that she would do everything right. To her, there was no room for error. 

Moira smiled. She knew her wife was nervous, and was more than happy to walk her through it. She was no stranger to taking it from behind, and she also knew Angela was inexperienced. If anything, this would be a learning experience for her.

"You trimmed your nails, yes?" 

Angela nodded.

"Good." Moira propped herself up so that she was leaning on her elbows, granting herself view of everything. "Right now, I'd like you to open one of those condoms and insert your fingers into it."

Angela did as she was told, carefully removing a condom from its packet, and sliding it over her index and middle fingers. Once she was done, she didn't bother to ask for further instructions, having already figured what the next step was. With her free hand, she picked up the bottle of lubricant and flipped open the lid, squeezing a dollop the size of a nickel onto her finger, before tossing the bottle aside. She glanced up at Moira, who nodded and lifted her legs up slightly, helping to spread her asscheeks apart. 

The doctor gave her wife a nervous smile, before leaning down and diligently coating her asshole with the lube, her content sighs helping to reassure her. 

Once the lube had been applied, Angela looked up at the older woman once more, and Moira knew exactly what she was going to ask. 

"It's been quite a while," she replied, "so just start with one for now. I'll let you know when it's okay to add more." 

Angela nodded, and once again began to carefully trace the outer rim with her index finger. She teased the outside for a few moments, mostly to double check that there was enough lubricant, and when she was satisfied, she began to slowly insert her finger, which almost immediately caused her wife to let out a small, raspy breath. She paused, giving Moira a few moments to adjust, before inserting more of her finger until she reached her knuckle. From the corner of her eye, she saw Moira grab onto the sheets, and saw her cock twitch ever so slightly. 

She grinned, and slowly removed her finger before sliding it back in moments later, eliciting another shaky breath from the Geneticist.

With newfound confidence, Angela began to slowly pump her index finger in and out of Moira's asshole, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on her inner thigh.

"Ngh… Add another…" 

The doctor grinned, withdrawing her hand for a brief moment, before adding her middle finger into the mix. Her movements were slow at first, but they were quick to speed up as her wife moaned words of encouragement, letting the younger woman know she was doing a good job. 

Angela began moving her fingers around inside as she thrusted, causing Moira to moan louder than before. 

" _ Ah... _ That… Should be enough…" Moira panted. Angela nodded, and withdrew her fingers. Moira was rock hard now, and Angela wanted nothing more than to ride it.

But that's not what tonight was about. 

Angela removed the condom from her fingers, and looked down. Her asshole had expanded, but she still wasn't sure it would be enough. Would she really be able to fit? 

"... Grab another condom and slide it over the strap-on, then apply some more lubricant to it." 

Moira watched as her wife did as she was told, ripping open another condom packet and sliding it over the silicon dick. She pulled herself up, ready to turn around and position herself on all fours, but stopped midway to watch Angela apply the lube. She squirted some out onto her palm and slowly applied it to the shaft, making it look like she was jerking herself off. 

_ Gods, _ she was beautiful.

"... Are you gonna just sit there or do I have to move you myself?" Angela joked once she caught Moira staring. 

"... N-No, I'm moving."

Moira finished turning around, propping herself on all fours, her legs and arms spread. She made sure to position herself perfectly over the towel, as these were fresh silk sheets, and she'd be damned if she got her semen all over them.

"I'm ready when you are," she continued. "Do you know what to do?"

Angela nodded, despite knowing she could barely be seen. 

"Yes, I think so..." she replied. "Please let me know if I hurt you."

"Of course, my love."

Angela gulped, her body now towering over Moira's, still adjusting to the sudden change in power dynamic. She had topped before, sure, but never to this extent. Moira was completely vulnerable, and to wholly put her trust in her inexperienced wife? It was a lot. 

Trying her best to push her nerves aside, Angela lined up the tip of the dildo with her wife's slick entrance and, firmly grasping onto her hips for support, began to slowly insert herself inside her. Once she had about an inch inside her, she heard Moira curse under her breath. 

"I'm not hurting, am I?" Angela asked, ready to pull out, but Moira shook her head. 

"N-No…" she gasped. "... I just… Forgot how good it felt. You're doing excellent."

Angela let out a sigh of relief and kept sliding into her, each inch gaining a a pleasured moan or gasp from the older woman, before she was finally all the way inside, her pelvis pressed firmly against her asscheeks. 

"Oh, Gods…" 

She felt Moira shudder beneath her, and it felt amazing. She readjusted herself quickly, before slowly sliding out. Once she was about three quarters of the way out, she began to slide in again, slightly faster than before. Then she slid out, and in, again, and again, building a rhythm, her thrusts slow and deep. With each thrust, Angela made sure to hold on tightly to Moira's hips so as not to lose her balance. 

"Mm, do I feel good, baby?" she cooed, leaning forward over Moira's back as she continued to thrust.

Moira could barely speak. Instead she simply nodded, moaning as Angela's tip brushed against her prostate with each deep thrust. 

Feeling confident that her wife was enjoying every second, Angela decided to have a little fun. Years of marriage had left the two of them all too familiar with each others' kinks, and tonight, Angela would get to indulge in Moira's often less incorporated ones. 

Still leaning over, Angela pulled out, stopping her thrusts briefly, though still leaving the tip in, before reaching a hand over and grabbing Moira's bright orange hair from behind, pulling her head up and closer to her. She slammed into the Geneticist who, with the pleasure of the sudden, deep thrust and the hair pulling, let out a surprised moan, louder than what Angela had heard in a while. 

" _ Answer me. _ " she hissed into her ear, tightening her grip on Moira's hair. "Use your words."

"Ah… Y-Yes, m'aingeal, you… Feel amazing…" Moira whimpered as she felt her wife's grip tighten, the sudden change of atmosphere sending jolts of pleasure through her body. 

Angela smirked. 

"Good girl." 

She loosened her grip on Moira's hair, and began to once again slowly pull out. Moira whined, and began to roll her hips, trying to take as much of Angela inside as she could. The doctor, of course, noticed this, and with her free hand slapped Moira's asscheeks, leaving a large, red welt on her otherwise pale skin. The older woman whimpered, and opened her mouth to speak, but by then Angela was already thrusting into her once more. 

Gripping the sheets, Moira could feel herself getting close, small beads of precum building up on the head of her cock. Her moans grew louder, something which Angela also seemed to notice, because shortly after, she found herself being jerked off by the younger woman, who was still thrusting into her with fast, but calculated movements. 

" _ Ngh… Ah…  _ Darling, if you… Keep this up…!"

Would it be embarrassing to come this fast? Of course not. It's not like this is a regularly occurring event. But this level of submission was affecting her more than it normally did. At least in past scenarios she had still had at least somewhat a sense of control. Hell, even tonight, at first, she believed she would still be in control, but that was thrown out the window as soon as she felt those familiar fingers pull the back of her hair, as soon as she heard the praise spill out from her lips, a stark contrast to the venomous words she had spat out even before that. 

"That's okay, darling," Angela smiled, her hand speeding up to match her thrusts, before giving one final tug on her hair. 

"I want you to come for me…"

In those last few moments, Angela had an idea. She was unsure of it, but it was something she had wanted to test out ever since she heard her wife mutter it many months ago. If this worked, it opened up a whole new world.

And she would never let Moira live it down.

Leaning in even closer, Angela thrust into Moira as hard as she could.

"... _ Come for me, mommy… _ "

She felt Moira gasp, and felt her cock twitch in her hand as her wife came, pumping ropes of cum onto her hand, as well as (thankfully) the towel. 

Angela felt her own slick begin to pool up, her panties would definitely be drenched if she had been wearing them. Moira panted from underneath her, still recovering from her orgasm. Angela, realising she was still inside her, slowly pulled out, earning another ragged gasp from the older woman, who plopped onto her side. The doctor stood up and removed the strap on, tossing it onto the towel, before moving it and joining her wife on the bed. 

As soon as Angela was in sight, Moira glared at her, despite her body relaxing.

"... That was… Unexpected."

Angela shrugged.

"You kinda told me while you were drunk after Lena's party a few months ago." she replied. "When I was driving us home."

Moira paled. 

"Why didn't you-"

"Because I wasn't sure if you meant it."

Angela was holding back laughter. Moira wished she could sink into the mattress.

"Don't worry, I'm not judging you." she reassured. "In fact, if you're up to it, I… think I'd like to explore it a little more."

Moira looked at her, and Angela laughed. 

"Not tonight, no! I'm tired, and quite sore, to be honest. My hips are  _ killing _ me!" She stretched, and winced. "Seriously, I don't know how you do it without aching afterwards!"

Moira shrugged. 

"It always aches. But, it's always worth it." 

She leaned in and gave her wife a gentle kiss. 

"... Thank you for doing this, tonight. You were amazing." 

Angela smiled, returning the kiss.

"Of course, it was fun! I'd love to do it more often…"

The Geneticist smirked. 

"You enjoy being in control, do you?" she teased, earning a playful shove. Moira laughed. 

"You're not denying it." 

Angela grinned, rolling her eyes. Moira moved closer, before wrapping her wife into a close hug. 

"... Do you want me to finish you off?" she asked. Angela shook her head. 

"No… I'm too tired… Maybe in the morning?" Moira nodded, placing another small kiss on Angela's forehead.

"Of course. I love you."

Angela smiled, resting her head on Moira's shoulder. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> First posted fic, let's a-fucking goooooooo.


End file.
